The present invention relates to a highchair for infants, that is, a highchair for young children who do not yet possess the skills to sit up such as a toddler. Thus, the present invention is directed to highchairs for children who are not yet toddlers.
Various highchairs are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,649,074 and U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 208,152, 188,844, 192,731 and 237,023 disclose various forms of highchairs. However, each of these highchair is not suitable for use by infants, i.e., those children who are not yet toddlers and who cannot yet sit up.
Various forms of infant and baby seats are known, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,052,749 and 4,231,612. These devices, however, although suitable for use as carriers or car seats for infants, are not suitable for use as infant highchairs.